Adventures of John: The Society
by John The Adventurer
Summary: The secret society has been working to destabilize the multiverse, using an ancient and powerful spell to damage individual realities. I have been forced to heal the damage the society has caused, jumping from universe to universe to save them from the machinations of the society. But now I have the location of the society's secret base, and now everything is going to change.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Society

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

All of reality is in danger. I have been on many adventures through the magical realms in my years, but never have I faced anything like this. A powerful secret society has been spreading its influence throughout the magical realms. Every day they grow more powerful. But that is only the beginning.

This secret society is in possession of a spell, a powerful ritual with the ability to create rifts in reality and bridge the Void between universes. I had this spell myself for a time, and without it I would have never met my beautiful wife Elsa, but after it nearly destroyed the world three separate times, I decided that it was too dangerous to remain in my possession, and so I destroyed it. Unfortunately, this secret society still somehow managed to gain possession of the spell. Now they are using it to spread their influence even further.

They have spread across the multiverse, recruiting members from thousands, perhaps millions, of alternate realities. Their meddling has nearly caused the destruction of several universes. Luckily, I have been able to intervene and heal the damage they caused, with the help of those already living in those universes, such as the Winchester brothers and the Justice League. But I am done cleaning up the secret society's mess.

I have been hunting them down, and recently I learned the location of their base from a powerful demon, after a long and painful interrogation process. Now I am taking the fight to them. This secret society will not be messing around with any other universes, because they will be too busy running away from me. Now my war against the society begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Preemptive Strike

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 1: Preemptive Strike

From the outside it had the appearance of an ancient Greek temple, but it was no such thing. Dozens of statues of Greek warriors stood at attention around the building, as if defending against a possible attack. Behind the stark marble columns, all one could see what darkness. Whatever secrets this place held, they would not be discovered by simple observation. Suddenly there was a massive explosion before the temple steps, and the earth was covered in smoke and dust.

When the smoke cleared, a figure rose out of the massive crater the explosion had made. He was covered in golden armor, a flaming sword brandished in his hand. A crimson cloak hung from his shoulders, its hood overshadowing his face. Only his bright golden eyes could be seen beneath the shadows of the hood. He strode forward, blade ready.

The Greek statues suddenly came to life, charging at the interloper. He simply stood there, standing completely still as the attacked. When they had almost reached him, he snapped his fingers and every last one of them crumbled to dust. He strode confidently over the rubble, heading into the shadows of the temple.

. . . . .

Several Days Earlier…

"There is no way you are doing this without me!" Elsa exclaimed, icy energy swirling around her.

"It's not like I can just bring you along!" I protested. "There's not just going to be a convenient portal opening to bring you with me. This is happening in my reality, and we don't have a way of bringing you there."

"Then find one."

"It's not that simple and you know that," I told her. "I destroyed that spell hoping to keep things like this from happening. Unfortunately, destroying that spell made it so we have no way of bringing you over to my universe. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to do this one on my own, Princess. Plus, someone needs to protect Arendelle while I'm out saving the multiverse."

"Just make sure you come back safe," she sighed, the energy fading.

"Don't worry!" I forced a laugh. "I'm John the Adventurer, remember?" I can do anything."

. . . . .

The Present

I moved into the shadows of the Greek Temple and suddenly found myself somewhere very different. I was in the entrance of a long corridor, walls of grey stone on every side. I strode down the hallway, my cloak billowing behind me as I moved. Several doorways led into other corridors, but so far I appeared to be alone. I turned a corner and suddenly found myself face-to-face with a member of the society.

He actually looked fairly normal, not at all like I expected. He was of about average build, with dark skin and hair. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and had a pair of bifocals perched on his nose. We both stood there for a moment staring at each other, and then he attacked. His fists suddenly crackled with electricity, and he struck with the force of a lightning bolt.

Except that lightning bolt struck empty air, his momentum sending him to the ground. I materialized behind him and ran him through with my blade, electric blue blood dripping from the wound. I pulled my blade from his twitching form and continued along my way.

I encountered many more like him, some of which had the appearance of ordinary humans while others had strange features such as horns, gills, and even in one case hair made entirely of green flame. I flew through the halls, cutting through dozens, possibly hundreds, of them. My blood sang as I battled, bringing death wherever I went. Honestly, with all the trouble they had caused, I had expected to find more of a fight. While there was certainly variety, none of them could stand against me in battle.

. . . . .

I suddenly found myself at a locked metal door, corpses piled around me. _Did I do this?_ I asked myself in shock and horror, staring at the blooded bodies lying on the ground. _Don't dwell on it John,_ I told myself._ You have a job to do._ I strode towards the door and shattered it, sending shards of iron flying in all directions.

I strode through the doorway and beheld a hauntingly familiar scene. A massive pentagram was carved into the floor of the massive chamber, with a dark robed figure at each point, chanting monotonously. In the center of the pentagram was a tear in the fabric of the universe, a rift in reality, opening up into the Void, and it was growing. It was just like the spell I myself had used in the past, but far worse. They had altered the spell, making it even more unstable then it already was. If I didn't stop them from finishing the spell, it would rip the universe apart in a matter of seconds.

With a flick of my wrist, I sent the cloaked figures flying into the walls, knocking them all unconscious. The rift suddenly became even more unstable without their magic to support it, and it began to twist and change, sucking in everything around it. I focused my energies on the rift, forcing it to stabilize. It felt like I was wrestling with Godzilla, but after what seemed an eternity I was able to gain control the rift before it could fully form, closing it firmly. I stood there gasping, and as I stood there behind me came the sound of a man slowly clapping.

"Very good!" a deep voice proclaimed. Very well done, young sir. Closing the portal, that must have taken quite some effort. But I am even more impressed with the carnage you wreaked outside. I can't help but admire your bloodlust."

I turned around and saw a massive man over seven feet tall standing behind me. His image seemed to flicker, changing between a biker with a leather jacket, a spiked motorcycle helmet, and a rocket launcher; and an ancient Greek warrior covered from head-to-foot in black spiked armor, a sword wreathed in ebony flame in his hand. His blazing red eyes glared down at me, a cruel smile on his lips. I'd never seen this being before, but I had met several of his siblings, and I knew who he was. This was none other than Ares, the Greek god of war, carnage, and bloodshed.


	3. Chapter 2: The God of War

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 2: The God of War

"Ares," I muttered. "What a coincidence, seeing you here."

"Not really," he responded. "I am the god of war, after all. The carnage you wreaked throughout this palace was truly monumental. I couldn't help but sense it, especially as the entrance to this place was one of my old temples. And I must say, it truly was a joy watching you work. It would appear the tales have some truth to them after all."

"So that was one of your temples?" I asked. "I knew that the secret society was making deals with gods, but I wouldn't have thought you would be working with them. There's not going to be very much war if all of reality is destroyed."

"You comprehend so little," Ares laughed. "And is that what you are calling it? The 'secret society'? It sounds like something from one of your mortal conspiracy theorists."

"I would love to know what you call it," I told him.

"I'm more interested in learning more about you," he responded, dodging the not-quite-question. "How did you know it was me? I'm not exactly subtle in my appearance, but I am aware that there are dozens of other war gods in our world."

"Over a hundred, actually," I corrected. "And that is just in our own reality. And as to how I can recognize you on sight, you can thank your brother for that."

. . . . .

Several Years Previous…

"Nowhere in the agreement did it say I had to give the apples to you," I told Hermes. "They are somewhere the Asgardians won't find them, but you Olympians aren't getting your hands on them either."

"Well done," Hermes laughed, sticking his hands into the pockets of his mailman's outfit. "You've tricked a god. It's been a long time since that happened."

"Well, our arrangement is over," I told him. "Are you going to hold up your end if the deal?"

"I have no other choice," he answered, "though even if I did I would still uphold my vow. You now have diplomatic immunity in the affairs of the gods. It shall be known throughout the realms that you are not to be interfered with by any of the pantheons."

"Then we are done here," I said, beginning to turn around.

"Don't leave quite yet, young mortal," Hermes commanded. "There is one last thing I must do."

I turned around, glaring at him.

"No need to fear," he laughed. "I have no intention to do you harm. In fact, I want to offer you a boon, no strings attached."

"And why would you do that?" I asked, suspicious.

"Because I like you," he answered. "It's been too long since I've interacted with mortals. I enjoy your spirit. You won't find anything like it in all the magical realms. So now, if you accept it, I will give you the ability to discern the true forms of gods when you encounter them, and be able to know them by name. This way you can defend yourself against any gods that attempt to get past your diplomatic immunity."

"I thank you for this generous gift and accept," I said, bowing. "Now, if you excuse me, I have chores to do."

. . . . .

The Present

"So my brother gave you a gift, did he?" Ares laughed. "He always was a sentimental fool. I suppose that's what happens when you are the god of wanderers. It matters not. You cannot face my power."

"You may be the god of war," I told him, "but I am **so** going to kick your butt."

"Then let the battle commence!" He shouted, blasting me with his rocket launcher.

I vanished, materializing behind him, only to find the flaming ebony blade waiting for me. I parried the flaming sword with my own, and vanished just as a dozen spears materialized above me, dropping down on my head. I materialized across the room, only to be forced to duck as he swung a massive battle-axe over my head. I sent out a blast of force, sending him sliding across the room, him digging his feet in to the ground to slow his progress.

"You can't defeat me," he informed me, pulling out a pair of machine guns. "I'm the god of war, remember? I invented combat. You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that," I responded. I snapped my fingers and the ceiling caved in, dropping several tons of rock on the god's head.

"Did you really think **that** would work?" Ares hissed in my ear, holding a blade to my throat.

"No," I answered calmly. "But it did set you up for my next attack." I suddenly charged my body with electricity, sending lightning up his metal blade, frying him. He jerked back, crying out in pain, and I spun away, blasting a stream of flame at the bloodthirsty deity. He struggled against it, walking steadily forward, his flesh healing just as quickly as it burned. I changed tactics, conjuring up a massive bull which rammed into him, knocking him back.

"This is foolishness!" he exclaimed, pulling out a massive war hammer and smashing my bull. "I am a god, you foolish mortal! I cannot be defeated!" He then charged me, swinging the hammer down towards my skull. The hammer passed harmlessly through my construct and I swept my blade down towards his exposed arm. He pulled back, only to move his arm directly into the path of the other blade, which I was controlling telekinetically.

He shouted in pain, recoiling as he clutched the stump of his severed arm. Golden ichor poured from the wound, the blood of a god dripping to the floor. "You will pay for that insult!" he exclaimed. "I am the god of war!"

"You may be a god," I told him, conjuring a locked safe around his severed arm, "and that may mean that you can't be killed, but that doesn't mean you can't be beaten." He roared in fury and charged me, and I vanished, materializing at his side and cutting off his remaining arm, conjuring a safe around that one as well.

"You see," I told him, conjuring chains to entrap him, "I know my Greek mythology. Your granddaddy Kronos was quite the warrior himself, was he not? He was also a god, but his kids were able to defeat him by chopping him into a bunch of little pieces and tossing those bits into Tartarus."

"This is impossible," Ares gasped. "You are nothing more than a foolish mortal!"

"Don't underestimate foolish mortals," I told him. "We make the best heroes."

He suddenly strained against his bonds and shattered them, conjuring several dozen weapons in the air above him, sending them all flying towards me. I conjured a massive gout of white-hot flame, melting the weapons before they could reach me. I then conjured several weapons of my own, sending them to hacking away at the deity. He struggled, conjuring up weapons of his own, but without his arms he was at a massive disadvantage, and soon his legs were off and inside safes as well, leaving only his head and torso, which were soon separated.

"You cannot defeat me!" Ares's head exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," I told him. "You're a god. This is just a flesh wound, right? The Black Knight is always triumphant."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, confused. Obviously he didn't get my reference.

"Uncultured swine." With that I conjured one last safe around his head, silencing him.

. . . . .

I searched the remainder of the building, finding nothing but dead bodies and what looked like office cubicles. Finally, after hours of searching, I found a hidden panel in the wall that opened to a secret staircase. Down the staircase I discovered a room that was mostly empty, except for a single table. The table appeared to be shifting, and upon closer inspection, I discovered that it was a map of the magical realms. There were three glowing red dots on the map, one of which was placed directly on the temple that this secret base was hidden in.

"They have more bases," I muttered. "Looks like my work isn't quite done yet. Time to see what this society is hiding."

. . . . .

I dropped the safes with the pieces of Ares off at Olympus, giving a call to Hermes. They'll probably just reprimand him and put him back together, but he did go against my diplomatic immunity that his father Zeus approved, so his dad's anger might keep him from looking for revenge for a while. I have a secret society to deal with, and I can't have a vengeful war god distracting me. I have a feeling that Ares isn't the worst that they have to throw at me.


	4. Chapter 3: With Friends Like These

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 3: With Friends Like These…

The next of the secret bases was where I would have least suspected. Then again, I guess that's what keeps it so secret. The base was in the middle of the Faerie Forest, deep in the realm of the Summer Queen, one of the rivals and sometimes ally of the Queen of Spring. They are a lot alike, though by all accounts the Summer Queen has a much more fiery temperament. There is a rumor in the magical realms that an encounter with her is what led to William Shakespeare writing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

This time the base was inside of a massive tree that stretched upwards farther than the eye can see, and a trunk that was miles around. Looking at it, several thoughts went through my head, one of them dominant above all others. Why did the secret society have a hidden base in the depths of the realms of the Seelie Fae? This was supposed to be the light side of the magical realms. A shadowy group like the secret society had no place here.

Inside I was shocked to discover many of the children of the Fae were in league with the society. I beheaded an elf, and turned to incinerate a pixie. Many creatures that I had encountered in the past under much friendlier circumstances now sought to kill me, and I was forced to destroy them. The hollow halls of the great tree grew dark as I snuffed out their corrupted light, emptying this base of life just as I had the last.

Finally I found myself in front of a door much like the one I had found in the previous base, the only difference being that this one was formed of living wood instead of metal. I disintegrated the door and entered the room to find another group of hooded chanters just beginning a new ritual. I snapped my fingers and their heads exploded, sending gore flying across the room. I waited, remembering Ares's appearance in the last base. I could sense that there was something else in the room, watching me.

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic," commented a sad, tired voice from behind me. "But you used to have more fireworks and less blood and gore. I guess time changes everything, doesn't it, old friend?"

I turned around and saw a tall man, about my height, with a pale angular face, forest green eyes, long blonde hair, and long pointed ears. It was a face I recognized immediately, yet one that I had not seen in a very long time. "Valrin?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," he answered, his magical wooden armor creaking. "I don't think either of us ever expected to find ourselves in this situation."

Valrin was an old friend and ally of mine. He had once been a general of the armies of the Queen of Spring. Together we had stood side-by-side, facing the Lord of the Darkened Land's evil hordes. Through thick and thin we had supported each other and kept each other alive. And in that final battle against the Dark Lord, when he unveiled his secret weapon, Valrin saved my life, giving up his own.

. . . . .

"We are doing it!" Valrin exclaimed, impaling an incredibly oversized troll with his blade. "We are pushing them back! We'll be dining in the Dark Lord's palace by this time tomorrow!"

And at first it seemed that he was right. With the added strength of the Dragon Lord Xerxys's forces added to our own, we finally had the upper hand. The warriors of Spring pushed toward the heart of the Darkened Land, until the Dark Lord's massive fortress was completely surrounded. Just then, a massive cloud of black smoke appeared above the fortress, a massive pair of ram's horns sprouting out of it, followed by two immense bat-like wings. His baleful red eyes glared at us from out of the smoke, and I was glad that was all I could see. I could sense that if I even so much as glimpsed what was beneath that smoke, I would never return from the madness that would consume me.

"You think you have won?" the Dark Lord's malevolent voice boomed. "You know nothing!" He spread his wings, and out of them flew four gargantuan draconic skeletons, spouting gouts of shadowy flame. Hundreds died in the first few seconds.

I stood before the undead dragons, scoffing at them. Sure, they were powerful, but I was the Champion of Spring! Nothing could defeat me. Or so I thought. I stood there and let one of the beasts bear down on me, conjuring up a gout of flame to match the beast's. Unfortunately, the dracolich proved too powerful for me, and my flames were slowly beaten back by the sheer force of its shadowy fire.

Just as it seemed like I was going to be consumed by the dark fire, it suddenly veered off course, heading in a completely different direction. I turned and saw Valrin, channeling the energies of the skeletal dragon's flame towards himself.

"No!" I exclaimed, reaching out to him.

"Don't let my death be for nothing," he told me, closing his eyes as the black flames consumed him.

. . . . .

My friend had died that day, and yet here he was, staring back at me. "This is impossible," I said in shock. "You're dead!"


	5. Chapter 4: Who Needs Enemies?

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 4: …Who Needs Enemies?

"You are supposed to be dead," I told him. "You died. I watched as the flames consumed you."

"So you are not glad to see me then?" he laughed. "And here I thought you'd be overjoyed to see your old friend alive again."

"Not like this," I answered. "You are with them, aren't you?"

"I am," he responded. "They brought me back. You should stop fighting us John. We are working toward a truly noble goal. You always wanted to eliminate evil from the universe. If we succeed in this, we will eliminate evil from not just universe, but from every universe. No more sin, no more death, no more pain."

"No more righteousness, no more life, no more joy," I countered. "You aren't just getting rid of all the bad things, you are destroying all of the good ones as well. If you succeed, there will be **nothing** left."

"An acceptable sacrifice for the destruction of evil," he answered dully.

"You've gone mad!" I exclaimed. "End this before it is too late!"

"It is already too late," he responded. "For you anyway. I had really hoped you would join us, but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be. I am truly sorry, but I have to do this." He pulled out his sword.

"As am I." I conjured up a blade of my own and pulled back my hood.

"I hear that you've gotten more powerful since our last meeting," he told me. "But so have I." The air around him began to be drained of life, and his armor seemed to shift and change. A veil of nothingness fell about him, everything, even light, being sucked into its dark depths.

"Impossible!" I gasped.

"Not impossible," he answered. "I am a Champion of the Void, just as you were once the Champion of Spring. Its power is now mine, and even your growing abilities cannot hope to defeat the unending power of the Void."

"We'll see about that." A golden aura began to shimmer around me, giving me strength. "It is easy to destroy. It is a far greater achievement to create." I conjured up a bullet train which slammed into him at nearly a thousand miles per hour, sending him crashing through the far wall. I flew over to hole he had left, and found him standing there, half of the train sticking out of his chest plate and slowly sinking in the rest of the way.

"I told you," he sighed. "The Void is endless. It will consume everything, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"I disagree." I shot out a blast of concussive force, sending him crashing through several more walls. He stood up, the rubble from the shattered wall sinking into his aura of nothingness. I shot another blast, sending him flying through yet more walls. This continued for several minutes, me using concussive force to send him crashing through walls. Unfortunately, his Void aura ate away at the walls as he made contact with them, so very little damage was actually done to him.

"This is useless," he told me. "Just give it up, John. You have no idea of the powers I wield. Maybe this will give you some idea." He closed his eyes, and his aura condensed around him, swirling and gathering. Suddenly it shot out, a blast of pure Void energy, pure nothingness, barreled towards me. I focused, and my own aura rose to meet it, shielding me from the blast and dissipating the Void energies.

"So you've learned how to actually use those powers of yours," he remarked. "It won't help you though. In the end, the Void claims all things. Even immortals cannot escape its grasp. Not even your God could stand against it, what makes you think you can?"

"I've done a lot of things since we last spoke," I told him. "I traveled back to the beginning of time witnesses the creation of the universe. I watched as from this same nothingness that you revere so much, matter and energy were created. I watched as the universe formed, from nothing to everything. So don't tell me that God cannot defeat the Void, because he already did. He defeated the Void when he first created the multiverse. And now, with his blessing, I'm going to finish the job."

I delved deep, searching inside myself. Time seemed to stop as I did, motes of dust hanging suspended in the air. I looked inside myself, past all those little things in the surface, past all of the things below that which make up me, into my core. There I found an energy I had only skimmed in the past, an energy that even when I had broken down the psychic blocks in my mind I had only felt the barest glimpse of. Careful not to damage those same psychic blocks, I gathered the tiniest portion of that energy and extracted it.

I opened my golden eyes, which now glowed brightly, and smiled. "Eat this!" I unleashed the energy, letting loose a massive blast of golden power that exploded in all directions. The immense tree shattered, shards of wood flying out across the magical forest. Valrin's Void aura was stripped away, leaving him standing alone before the onslaught. A massive mushroom cloud formed above us, and I found myself in the center of a massive crater, as if I was at the drop point for an atomic bomb.

Then something even stranger happened. Everything began to take on a golden hue and flew together, shards of wood returning to form into a giant tree, rocks and dirt flying back to fill the crater. In a matter of moments the damage as completely repaired, and the tree stood even taller than it had before. Throughout the tree's halls new life grew, consuming and replacing the bodies of the dead. I found Valrin on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Pure creation energy," he gasped. "No greater force exists, whether for death or for healing." He sighed deeply. "Forgive me my friend. My head was clouded with their lies, but now you have freed me."

"Hold on there," I told him, picking him up. "I don't plan on letting you die a second time."

"It's too late," he told me. "They brought me back, but now that I have failed them, it won't be much longer before I return to the state I was in before."

"No!" I exclaimed, watching in despair as he turned to dust in my arms. A tear rolled down my face as I gathered the ashes together and conjured up an urn to put them in. "I'm sorry, old friend," I whispered.

. . . . .

I poured his ashes in a crystal blue river in his home, the Woodland Realm. He had always said that if he died he would like to be buried there. I fell to my knees and cried by the riverside, mourning my lost comrade for the second time. He wasn't mortal, and thus didn't have a soul, but at that moment I didn't care. I imagined him at peace, somewhere that he would like. Somewhere with a river just like this one, a tranquil forest nearby.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. There was still one more base I had to investigate. They had taken my friend and turned him against me, forcing him to suffer the pain of death a second time, and for that they were going to pay. I still didn't understand this power inside of me, what whatever it was, I was going to use it to tear the secret society down.

. . . . .

Back at home, I laid in my bed and wondered what else the Society had to throw at me. In just two days' time I had faced both a Greek god and a long-dead friend. What was next? As I pondered this, something came to my mind. I remembered a message from one of the people who follow my stories, a message, that among other things, said "Caveteus a, hominus quidam nominus Shadeus," which roughly translates from Latin into "Beware a man named Shade."

It was most likely fake, but I couldn't help but wonder. What if the warning was real? Who was this Shade, and could he be connected to the society? What was waiting for me at the next base?

. . . . .

Outside my house, a single man stood on the street corner. He stared intently at my house and then smiled. Pulling out a cellphone, the man walked away, smiling as he spoke. Everything was going according to plan. It wouldn't be long now before the child walked right into their trap, and his power would belong to their master.


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows in the Mists

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 5: Shadows in the Mists

The entrance to the next bastion of the secret society was in the middle of what appeared to be a massive gothic cemetery. It looked like a graveyard, but it wasn't. Graveyards are a human creation. Magical beings don't mark the resting places of their dead. I stepped through the gravestones carefully, sensing that I was being watched. With a locale like this one, I doubted that the watching eyes were friendly ones. I found my way to the center of the graveyard, where stood a massive mausoleum. I forced it open and made my way down its steps.

Inside I found nothing but empty halls, the only decoration being various skulls sticking out of the walls. Many of the skulls looked vaguely human, while others looked somewhat like those of animals, and still more were completely unrecognizable. I continued to search the dark corridors, but I found nothing. The entire place was empty, as if everyone had just vanished, along with all of their belongings.

I soon found myself before another copy of the massive locked door, this one appearing to have been made entirely of bone. I tried it, and unlike the last two, it swung open without difficulty. Inside, I found that same pentagram carved into the floor, but there were no robed figures and no chanting. I looked around, and saw nothing but mist. A shadow began to move out of the mists, and they faded away to reveal a single man dressed in a dark suit with dark sunglasses. He looked a bit like what you would expect an FBI agent or Man in Black to look like.

"Welcome," the man said. "As you can see, we have already done your job for you. This facility has been cleansed of your 'secret society' and all evidence of the act has been removed."

"I'd say that I'm thankful, except that I'm not entirely sure what to think," I told him. "Who are you, and why did you 'cleanse' this place? If you really are interested in helping me out then I assure you that I can handle myself."

"We are perfectly aware of your capabilities," the man answered blandly. "We are also aware of how inefficient your work is. You leave mountains of corpses in your wake and a path of destruction wherever you go. You have power but lack finesse. We prefer to act more precisely, leaving nothing behind for others to use."

"And who exactly is 'we'?" I asked. "And you still haven't told me exactly why you are here."

"We are those who serve a man named Shade," he answered, sending a shiver down my back. I remembered the mysterious warning. Could this be the same Shade I had been warned about? "As to why we seek to aid you in your quest, let us just say that our master has a 'vested interest' in your success. His plans would not be furthered by the end of all reality. He sent us here to ensure your success."

"I still only see one of you," I remarked. "Where are the rest this 'we' or 'us' you keep on talking about?"

"In the mists," he answered with a smile. I looked around, and maybe it was my imagination, but I could swear that I saw dozens of human-shaped shadows moving through the mist, vanishing and reappearing constantly. "Don't be alarmed," he told me, sounding slightly amused. "We pose no threat to you. In fact, we want to help you. The secret society that you are hunting is preparing to unleash one of its most powerful weapons. We can help you to destroy this weapon before it is powerful enough to defeat you."

I didn't know who these people were or who this "Shade" figure was, but I didn't trust them. Their sudden offer of help, the pristine condition of the mausoleum, the way they hid in the mists, all of it made me suspicious. These people, whoever they were, were attempting to deceive me in some way. What were they planning? Not only were they trying to trick me, their spokesman sounded almost snobbish while he spoke, almost as if he was so sure that I would believe him that he didn't care if I knew what he thought of me. In fact, he sounded a lot like another slime-faced liar that I knew.

. . . . .

Several days after the Invasion of Arendelle

Only five days had passed since Elsa and I, along with our new gifted friends, had blown away King Hans's invasion fleet. The Coronian fleet now sat in the fjord, and nearly all of Hans's warships had been rounded up and captured. Messages had been sent to Hans's only surviving brother Samuel, and he was expected to arrive in Arendelle shortly. When he finally arrived, there was one more thing that had to be done. The trial of King Hans.

The jury was comprised of various nobles from Arendelle, Corona, and the Southern Isles. I had been against the inclusion of those from the Isles, but according to Elsa it was the only way for the trial to be considered valid by the rest of the world. Also included within the jury were several Clerics of the Imperial Church, another necessary but unwanted addition. Elsa, as the Queen of Arendelle, was the judge.

The court room was split in two, with a walkway between two groups of rows of benches for those in attendance, and raised benches on the sides for the jury, the Coronians and Arendellians on the right with the Islanders and the Clergy on the left. Elsa stood in the center in a massive throne behind an even larger desk, a podium for the witnesses off to her left. Anna and Rapunzel stood among the jury, while Kristoff, Eugene, and I sat with the others among the audience.

The doors opened and Hans was escorted in, his hands and legs in chains. Despite this, he walked with his head high, his self-centered pride visible in his every step. He was brought before the judge's throne and he smiled up at Elsa as if he had not attempted to kill her merely days previous.

"All rise!" the fancily dressed announcer guy commanded. Elsa sat down in the throne, and everyone else sat down as well. "Today is the trial of King Hans of Arendelle, charged with several hundred counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, as well as multiple counts of conspiracy, sedition, and treason."

"Well?" Elsa asked. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I am the leader of a nation," Hans answered calmly. "I felt that acquiring the kingdom of Arendelle and adding it to my own empire would better the circumstances of the people of the Southern Isles. It has never been a crime to do such things. Kingdoms go to war all the time. It is the natural state of things. Any men that died in this period were casualties of war, not murder. As to treason, I am not a citizen of this kingdom. The only treason would be if I tried to kill myself."

This brought some laughter from the Islanders in the room. I fumed in my seat as I watched. Hans's smile was like that of a reptile, cold and deadly. He was making good points, as far as international law was concerned. They didn't have much in the way of international law here, but Elsa had insisted on an international trial to keep the Church or the Isles from attempting to retaliate. I knew that if something didn't happen soon, the jury would sway to his side, and this trial would end with that madman free once more.

"The treason is not for attempting to murder the royalty of Arendelle," a voice declared as the doors slammed open once more, "but for the murder of the royal family of the Southern Isles." It was Samuel, Hans's one remaining brother. "I have here evidence that King Hans organized the deaths of eleven of his brothers in order to gain the throne of the Southern Isles."

This brought gasps of shock from around the room, though most were feigned. Only the most naïve weren't aware of how he had gained his throne. "What are you doing here?" Hans asked in shock.

"I told you to take care of the kingdom, brother," Samuel responded angrily. "I told you to let go of your hatred and be the king you could have been. Instead you let your anger fester and tried to kill an entire nation just so that you could have vengeance for your injured pride! I have no interest in ruling, but I will not let you destroy everything our parents stood for, whatever bond we may have once had."

"Our parents stood for nothing!" Hans proclaimed angrily, struggling against his chains. "They stood by and watched as our brothers tortured us! They were weak cowards!"

"Your words no longer have any power over me, brother," Samuel replied sadly. "You've crossed a line, and you can never go back."

With the evidence presented against Hans by his brother, even those from the Church and the Southern Isles were forced to rule him guilty. If course, things like this happened all the time, but they were done in secret. With such overwhelming evidence against him, delivered by his brother of all people, the decision was instantaneous.

As to the subject of punishment, he nearly received the death sentence. Oddly enough, it wasn't his brother or his countrymen that saved his life, but Anna and Rapunzel.

"Hans has done many horrible things," Anna pronounced. "But we cannot kill him. If we were to put him in the gallows, we would be no better than him. He killed his brothers to gain the throne, yes, but also to punish them for how they treated him. If we were to kill him, we would be doing the exact same thing."

"I second this statement!" Rapunzel declared. "Let him suffer a life in prison. He can spend the rest of his days pondering the wrongfulness of his actions. One day he may even change. Everyone deserves such a chance."

There was much debate on this subject, but in the end it was decided that Hans would live. Instead of facing the gallows, he was taken to the deepest dungeon in Arendelle, a dungeon that had not been used in nearly a century, and left there, in the darkest depths. With some urging from her sister, Elsa soon removed the death penalty entirely, and with Rapunzel's urging, the King and Queen of Corona soon followed suit.

. . . . .

While this character may have reminded me of Hans, I couldn't turn down his offer simply because of his attitude. If the society really was preparing to unleash a secret weapon, I couldn't pass up the chance to eliminate it. This was almost certainly a trap, but I had to take that risk.

"Okay," I told them. "Where is this secret weapon?"

"Through here," the Man in Black answered. He waved his hand, and a rift opened in the air above the pentagram."

"How did you…" I asked in shock. As of yet the only way to open rifts between universes that I knew of was the spell, and yet this man had done it with little more than a wave of his hand.

"The powers of our master are many," he answered cryptically. "Now please, time is of the essence."

"One thing before I go." I suddenly spun around, creating a whirlwind that sucked in all the mist, and when I had gathered it all I stopped, dispersing it. Now the shadowy figures, which without the mist looked a lot like the first man, were revealed. I clapped my hands and all of them were suddenly bound in chains. "Don't bother to struggle," I told them. "There's no way you're getting out of those. Now, let's see what is behind door number one." I strode forward, walking confidently into the portal.

. . . . .

I exited the rift into what seemed like exactly the same room. Same floor, same walls, same ceiling. The only difference was that the room was filled with black robed figures, all of which seemed to be staring at me. A pathway opened up between them, and a large figure stepped out from among them. He wore a black hooded cloak and armor made entirely out of bone. In his hands was a blade of pure darkness, and his eyes were black pits.

Oddly enough, he seemed to be about my height and muscular build, when I am in my John the Adventurer form anyway. In fact, he was **exactly** my height and muscular build. Not only that, but other than the corpse-like pallor and pitch black eyes, he had my exact face.

"Well," he remarked. "Isn't this surprising."

It was impossible, completely impossible. Then again, I probably shouldn't have been surprised. I deal with the impossible all the time. But I still couldn't believe it. Standing directly in front of me was none other than, well, **me**.


	7. Chapter 6: Mirror

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 6: Mirror

"So there really is another me after all," the dark me remarked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So what do you call yourself, John the Defender? John the Healer maybe? Or maybe you've got a god complex. How about John the Savior?"

"John the Adventurer," I answered. "And you?"

"John the Conqueror," he replied.

"So this is some sort of alternate reality were I'm some sort of crazy evil dictator that takes over the world?"

"Basically," he responded. "They told me about you, but I didn't believe them. Are you really from some alternate reality where I'm some sort of goody-two-shoes wimp that runs around helping people?"

"Basically," I answered, mimicking his voice. "Though I think you'll find that I'm not quite so wimpy after all."

"We'll see," he remarked. "I must say, you're not at all what I was expecting. It may actually be somewhat of a challenge to defeat you. Not a big challenge, just hard enough to make it fun."

"So you are the Society's weapon," I sighed. "Well, it was fun talking to myself without technically talking to myself, but I'm afraid there is no way you are leaving this room alive."

"So the goody-two-shoes has some steel in him after all!" the evil me laughed. "Let's see what you've got." He reached out his hand and a dozen spears of pure shadow flew towards me. I conjured a blast of light, melting the spears.

"One of my oldest enemies is a being called the Shadow Trickster," I told him. "I know how to counter shadow magic." I summoned a sword of blazing light and threw it at him, only for it to be consumed by a sea of shadow.

"And one of my oldest enemies is a being known as the Sun Jester," he informed me. "I know all about light magic." He then waved his hand, conjuring thousands of tiny shards of bone, sending them all at me. I conjured a wall of fire all around me, disintegrating the miniature bone shards. I then summoned my flaming blade and struck out at him, only to be countered by his blade of shadow. We crossed blades several times, our skills evenly matched. As the battle raged on, I quickly realized how pointless it was. Each of us kept conjuring different weapons, only for the other to counter with a different construct. Our swordsmanship skills were identical, each of us knowing what the other would do before they did it. We were too evenly matched.

"This is pointless," he said, voicing my thoughts. "You cannot defeat me."

"You cannot defeat me either," I told him. "It would seem we are at an impasse." I backed off and lowered my blade, and he did the same.

"You are not entirely correct there," he told me. "You are alone, whereas I have an army." He gestured to the black robed figures which still surrounded us. "We may be evenly matched, but can you still fend off my attacks when a hundred others are attacking you as well?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Can your little helpers dodge lightning bolts?" Suddenly blue-white lightning broke through the roof, thousands of bolts hitting the figures, each and every one of them roasting from the inside out.

"Well done!" he laughed. "But no matter. They do not need to be alive to serve me." Putrid green energy poured out of him, seeping into the corpses surrounding us. One by one they rose, an army of the dead.

"Necromancy," I muttered. "Why did it have to be necromancy?"

"Does the smell of rotting flesh bother you, twin?" the mirror me asked with a laugh. "I think you'll find that they can do far more than simply bother you, given the right motivation."

"I think not." I raised my hand and released a wave of energy. Each and every one of the walking corpses began to decay, falling apart until there was nothing left but bone.

"What are you doing?!" the parallel me questioned. He watched as his zombie minions decayed into skeletons. "No matter!" he proclaimed. "I can control them just as well as bones!" But it didn't end there. The bones began to age incredibly fast, becoming dry and brittle. One by one, the skeletons fell apart, turning into nothing more than dust.

"Now," I said, walking up to him. "You have no more slaves to hide behind. You call yourself a conqueror, but so far it seems more like you are a coward."

"No one calls me a coward!" he exclaimed, throwing a blast of energy at me. I stood there and let it hit me, and he clutched his head, screaming in pain.

"Really?" I inquired, walking up to him. "I know you're evil and all, but pain magic is **_so_** easy to counter. Especially seeing as our brain chemistry is so similar." I crouched down next to him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for much longer. I don't like seeing anyone in pain, not even a monster like you. You know, if you hadn't put so much power into that spell, you wouldn't be in so much pain. The universe is funny like that. Now, it's time to relieve you of your pain." I snapped my fingers and the room was suddenly filled with immense heat. The mirror me burned from the inside out, leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

I stood up, shaking some of the ash off of my clothes. It felt strange, killing me. I felt like I should have been horrified. After all, not only had I just killed a human being, I had killed myself, sort of. Instead I just felt tired. I had defeated another villain, destroyed the Society's secret weapon, and once again saved countless lives. But I couldn't feel triumphant about it either. I just felt tired. There had been too much death. But there was still one thing I had to do. Those shadows in the mists had led me into a trap, and I was going to ask them why. Forcefully.

. . . . .

I crossed back through the portal, finding the men right where I had left them, bound in chains. I grabbed the one in the center, the one who had spoken to me. "I found the weapon you spoke of," I told him. "Waiting for me in a room full of society cultists. Now I wonder why that might have been."

"Weapon?" he asked in confusion. "Cultists? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," I told him. "Tell me about Shade. Who is he? What is he up to? What is his connection the society?"

"Shade?" he asked, his eyes unfocused. "Who is Shade? Who are you?" He looked around in terror, as if suddenly realizing something horrible. "Who am I?"

"If you don't tell me something right now I'm going to have to go inside your head and take it out of you." He just stared at me in confusion. Sighing, I prepared to go inside his head. Mental magic isn't my strongest suite, and I don't particularly enjoy going inside people's heads. There can be some pretty nasty stuff in there if you look too deep. Plus, the inside of people's minds feel strange, like swimming through a river of slime. It's not a pleasant experience. But if I was going to discover the truth, then I was going to have to take a look. I dove into his mind and found nothing. It was a blank slate, no memories at all.

I let go, going to the next man, and then the next. None of them recalled anything. All of their memories had been erased. It must have been this Shade character. Whoever he was, if he could open up a rift from a distance, then I didn't doubt he could erase memories. Whoever these people had been, now they were just some very confused men, in the middle of a giant abandoned mausoleum. I released them from the chains and went to search the rest of the building.

After a while I discovered a secret door, much like the one I had found in the first base. I walked down a spiral staircase, leading down into a long corridor. At the end of the hallway was a large ring, large enough for several men to walk through. Inside of the ring was a rift, somehow contained by the ring. It was a permanent rift, something I had never seen before, and something that could do horrible damage if it remained. I had to destroy it.

I shattered the ring and walked through the rift, ready for whatever waited for me on the other side.

. . . . .

Or so I thought. I exited the rift to find myself surrounded by creatures made of nothingness. And not the kind that I had faced alongside the Winchester brothers. Those had been small and spider-like. These creatures were massive, filling, or should I say **emptying** the entire space. Suddenly they parted, revealing a man dressed in robes similar to those worn by the society's cultists, only much more elaborate.

"So we finally meet," the man said. "Welcome John, to the true headquarters of what you have been calling the secret society. We prefer to refer to ourselves as the Brotherhood of the Void."


	8. Chapter 7: The Brotherhood of the Void

Adventures of John: The Society

Chapter 7: The Brotherhood of the Void

"The Brotherhood of the Void?" I asked. "Sounds like something from Dungeons and Dragons."

"Our agents weren't lying about your sense of humor," the man said with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together, which were covered by a pair of gloves. In fact, with that hood hiding his face, not an inch of flesh could be seen. "It does indeed sound like something from your world's fantasy games. But as you'll soon discover, there is far more to our organization than you know."

"Really?"

"Indeed. For one, we've been watching you for some time now. I was incredibly impressed when you defeated Ares. You've certainly gotten stronger since your fight with Thor. That one didn't go too well, now did it?"

"How did you know about that?" I questioned.

"This organization is far older than you believe. We've been watching you for a very long time. Since before you were born. We know everything about you."

"Well that's not creepy at all," I replied sarcastically. "What are these things anyway?" I pointed at the giant nothing creatures surrounding us.

"I like to call them Void demons," he answered. "The pure essence of the Void given form. And these ones are much more powerful than the ones you faced alongside the Winchesters."

"So I figured," I responded. "But I know I can take them. Besides, you guys must not be very good at what you do if you've been watching me all this time and still haven't been able to defeat me. I've been taking down your rifts faster than you can bring them up."

"Defeat you?" he laughed. "You obviously don't understand what is going on here. We never wanted to defeat you. In fact, we need you. You are one of the most important parts of our plan. We could never succeed without you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your gift," he answered. "The power of creation is the rarest in the multiverse. We need an immense power source to power the spell that will bring an end to all creation. You are that power source. But we needed you to become stronger in able for us to utilize your gift for our plans, so we led you along, messing with the different universes and letting you save them, all so that you would become powerful enough. And now you are."

"If you think that I am going to let you use me to end all of reality, you are sadly mistaken," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "but that wasn't a suggestion. You really don't have a choice in the matter." The Void demons reached for me, and I conjured up the same golden aura that had protected me and the Winchesters from the smaller Void demons. I was lifted up by the creatures and dragged over to a massive stone table, where I was bound by bands of Void energy. "Don't struggle," the man told me. "There is no point. We will drain your power from you, and you will be the catalyst for the destruction of this abomination created by your 'God' that you call reality."

"Why are you even doing this?" I asked, straining against my bonds. "Why do you want reality to end? You do realize that you will cease to exist as well, don't you?"

"This universe, all universes, are a blemish on the perfection of the Void. The pure emptiness of it, the vast nothingness, that is true beauty. The chaos of reality, the constant struggle of good versus evil, all of it is **_wrong_**. It should have never existed."

"And so you want to destroy all of it?"

"No," he laughed, pulling back his hood, revealing nothing. He then pulled off his gloves, revealing more nothing where his hands should have been. "None of this is about what **I** want. We are all merely extensions of the will of the Void. And it is the will of the Void that the abomination of creation must end." He walked over to a circle carved into the ground, surrounded by strange symbols. Then he began to chant.

Energy began to slowly drain away from me. I could feel my power being stolen from my body. I knew that if I didn't do something immediately, I was a goner. I reached inside myself, finding that vault of energy inside myself. The last time I had used it, it was an uncontrolled explosion of power, and with whatever this Void guy was doing to me, I wasn't sure that was a wise decision.

Instead I took the slightest amount of power I could, and instead of using it to destroy, I used it to do what it was meant to do: create. I focused, and I could feel the energies, moving through me and into the world. I formed the smallest of particles from nothing, then from those particles formed atoms, and continued to create. The massive Void demons suddenly began to fall in on themselves, as if a black hole had been opened inside of them, which actually wasn't too far from the truth. But as the creatures continued to fold in on themselves, it was revealed that instead of black holes, it was miniature suns. Stars were forming inside of the creatures, growing faster than they could be erased. Soon the creatures were destroyed, and the room was filled with a dozen miniature suns. My bonds dissolved under the force of all the creation energy in the room.

"No!" the robed Void creature exclaimed. "No, this can't be happening! The will of the Void-"

"Is over," I said, holding a blade of pure creation energy at his throat, or where his throat would be, if he were something other than simply nothingness.

"I was draining you of your energies!" he exclaimed. "There is no way you could have done this! You shouldn't even be able to move!"

"You shouldn't underestimate me," I informed him. "I have a habit of burying those stupid enough to underestimate me."

"This means nothing!" he proclaimed. "There are a million other bases in a trillion different universes! We have existed since before your forefathers left Eden! You cannot defeat us all. There are hundreds more like me, all ready and willing to serve the will of the Void! We have a thousand more plans. You have changed nothing!"

"Then they will fall too," I told him. "This is the end of your Brotherhood of the Void. I will take down every last one of you, until the multiverse is free of your vile influence."

"How?" he laughed. "The only reason you have been able to travel between universes is because we have been opening the rifts for you. How will you even find your way to them?"

"I'll find my way," I answered, slashing through him with my blade. An empty robe fell to the floor. "I always do."

I turned back to the rift, which was held in place on this end by another giant ring. I shattered the ring, and without it the rift began to close. I had only a few seconds if I wanted to return to my own reality, but I hesitated. Concentrating, I send my miniature suns crashing through the wall, revealing what was beyond it. The building I was in was surrounded by nothing. No light, no anything. It shouldn't have been possible, but the building was inside of the Void itself. I turned away from the rift and let it close behind me.


	9. Epilogue: Into the Void

Adventures of John: The Society

Epilogue: Into the Void

I stared out into that vast emptiness, gazing into the Void. That Void guy, whatever he was, had a point. There was a beauty to it. But there was also a malevolence. I could sense its hate for me, for all creation. There was something very dark inside of that emptiness, something that gives the word evil a whole new meaning. Whatever was out there, whatever it was that was controlling this "Brotherhood of the Void", I had to stop it.

I gathered together the miniature suns I had made, I dissolved them, gathering the energy I had used to make them and using it again. New electrons, protons, and neutrons formed, then atoms, then molecules, coming together faster than the eye could see. A great ship formed, a massive war ship with billowing sails, multiple decks and rows and rows of cannons. All of it was infused with creation energy, the sails filling despite the absence of anything one could call wind, the cannons loading themselves. As the last touch, I emblazoned a name on the side of the hull.

"The Great Adventure," I said to myself. "A good name." I jumped aboard, striding confidently to the helm of my new Void ship. "Well then," I declared, gripping the ship's wheel, "let's go on an adventurer. Into the Void we go!"

Author's Note:

This story will be continued in part two of my Void Trilogy, Adventures of John: Into the Void, which shall chronicle my adventure within the Void itself. If you think you understand what is happening, then you are in for some big surprises. This is the Void we are talking about, so literally anything can happen.

I would like to thank all of you that give your continued support of my stories. I don't say so in these stories, but knowing that all of you are always here makes saving the world all the time that much easier. I will always be here to protect humanity, and write all about it once I'm finished, and all of you get to be some of the only human beings in this reality to know any of it is happening. Is it possible that all of this is some giant delusion of mine? It's possible. But you find entertainment in the stories, so as long as the universe continues to exist, that's all that matters.

Also, I've looked at my traffic stats, and I want to give a shout out to people who have been reading my stories from fairly far off places. Far off from me, anyways. Whoever you are from the Philippines, you rock, and people/person from China, I don't even know if you read English, but if you are reading this you must be able to, so hats off to you. Those in Malaysia, I know virtually nothing about Malaysia, but I think it's awesome that you are reading this. To my friends in the UK, I love your country and your television programs. And to my fellow Canadians, I just feel that I have to rub it in your faces that winter here in Las Vegas is basically non-existent, and we have absolutely no mosquitos. Thank you everyone for reading, and see you (not really, because I cant see you, but whatever) in my next story.


	10. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order


End file.
